Coping With The Avengers
by WayToDawn324
Summary: Half a year after taking in their two daughters, the Avengers are beginning to find a balance between their roles as heroes and parents. Just when everything starts to feel normal, it all falls apart. Sequel to Living With The Avengers. Collab with Lartovio.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony," Laynie whispered urgently, leaning over to his shoulder. "Tony!" she whined.

Tony pushed her back to sitting up, continuing to pretend to listen to the guest speaker. "What?"

Laynie tugged at the top of her sleeveless silk gown. "My boobs are out of control."

Tony broke focus on the speaker, squinting down at her. "We could be on live television right now, stop pulling at your dress."

"But my boooobs!"

Tony sighed, straightening his tie. "You chose the dress."

"You let me buy the dress without trying it on!"

He nudged her with his elbow. "You wanted to come to the fundraiser."

Laynie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Laynie, you've got to flaunt what you got." Carter said, from the other side of Tony, as she eyed a cute boy on the row across from them.

Tony's eyes widened. "You two will not be flaunting anything."

Carter stuck out her tongue.

Laynie rolled her eyes. "Carter, you have problems."

She shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

Laynie tugged at her dress one last time, crossing her eyes to look down at her chest. "Code boob has been neutralized."

Tony had to try very, very hard not to get up and leave the lecture. Between the boobs, and all the things wrong with this speaker's theory, the night was turning sour for him.

When the lecture was finally over, the three of them got up to talk to the lecturer.

"Mr. Parks," Tony said with a friendly smile, soundly shaking Arthur Park's hand.

"Mr. Stark, a pleasure to meet you." He looked down at the girls standing behind him and smiled. "You must be Laynie and Carter. It's nice to meet you lovely young ladies."

Laynie held in a smirk while Carter rolled her eyes.

Arthur had to be at least ten years older than them both, if not more, and not all that attractive either. He had a messy head of pale red hair, the telltale pale face of a scientist, and eyes that couldn't seem to focus on anything for more than a second.

Laynie channeled her inner Pepper and said, "Likewise Mr. Parks. Your lecture was very interesting. I mean, I only understood bits of it, but what didn't sound like rocket science was interesting."

Arthur laughed. "Thank you Miss Stark."

Tony gave her a reassuring nod, as if to say she was doing well.

Carter just smiled. She found it was better if she didn't say much at these kind of events.

"Arthur, I couldn't help but notice there are a few substantial holes in your theories."

Laynie and Carter zoned out, fading into the background, as Arthur and Tony's conversation grew increasingly more difficult to understand.

Laynie ran her hands over the long silk dress she wore. She hadn't ever worn something so fancy, or even remotely so nice. When Tony had heard she wanted to attend the fundraiser with him in Pepper's absence, he had first convinced Bruce to make Carter to go as a learning experience, then rushed them both off to the fanciest mall within an hour of Avenger's Mansion to buy them appropriate dresses for the occasion. With Natasha's help, of course.

Carter had chosen a floor length dress that ruffled around her ankles in a deep blue color. Laynie had just barely talked herself into going for the high waisted gown with just a little bit of a train, in a dark purple. With Tony's white suit and black tie, they made quite a trio as they walked around the large room, welcoming and thanking people that Tony pretended to like.

"I can't wait to get home, I don't understand what anybody's talking about," Carter said with a slight frown.

Laynie patted her friend's arm. "We'll be going home soon. Sorry you had to go, I know you don't like stuff like this."

Carter shrugged. "At least you're here too. It would've been ten times worse if you hadn't."

She nodded. "I am a pretty good friend."

Carter rolled her eyes. "I sure hope Tony will be done soon."

Tony suddenly was behind them both, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Speak of the devil, right? Are you girls ready to brave the press?"

Laynie looked up. "What?"

"The press. Cameras and reporters waiting outside for us to leave."

"I thought they did that already when we came in," Carter grumbled.

"It'll be worse leaving," he said grimly. "Keep your boobs in place, head held high, and smile."

The girls watched Tony plaster his trademark smirk on his face as they walked out of the fundraiser building. They were assaulted with microphones and camera flashes, but Happy and a few other security guards showed up and formed enough of a barrier that pictures could be taken, but nobody would be hurt.

Eventually, they pushed through the crowds and piled into the limo.

"Wow," Laynie muttered, brushing her short bangs off her forehead. "That was insane."

Tony nodded. "It gets dangerous sometimes. You two did good."

Both girls beamed.

"Did either of you get weird vibes from Parks?" Tony asked slowly.

Laynie shrugged. "Not really, he seemed like a stereotypical scientist to me. Pale, socially awkward."

"Don't ask me. I think all of you scientist types are a little weird," Carter answered with a slight grin.

Tony poked her in the side. "I'm telling your father, young lady."

Carter giggled in response.

"Why do you ask? Did you get weird vibes from him?" Laynie asked her dad.

"Eh, he just seemed a little odd is all."

"Honestly, I hardly think anyone in this car has any room to talk about being odd." Carter pointed out.

Tony shook his head. "We have to do something about your inner Clint. Anyway, I just want to warn you I invited Arthur to come to the lab on Saturday. I want you to avoid him if you can. Sometimes there's more than weird to these guys."

"Oh yes, let's bring the man we suspect to be a little on the crazy side into the house. Great idea."

Tony poked his daughter. "It'll be fine. You live with the earth's mightiest heroes, remember?"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_**Lartovio:**__ FAMOUS LAST WORDS, TONY. FAMOUS LAST WORDS. Anyway! Here's the beginning of the highly anticipated (not really) extra super feelsy (yes definitely feelsy) SEQUEL TO LIVING WITH THE AVENGERS. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it!_

_**Dawn:**__ WE'RE BACK. So, since so many of you liked the first arc, we decided a second one was required. I really hope you like it! Enjoy! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

"Laynie! Carter!"

The girls, sitting at their lunch table in the far corner of the lunch room, snapped to attention upon hearing their names.

James came galloping across the cafeteria with his paper bag lunch in one hand and a seemingly random assortment of magazines in the other.

"What's up James?" Carter asked as he skidded into the seat beside her.

He slapped the stack of magazines down. There were five of them, including the front page of a newspaper. Every single one of them had Tony, Laynie and Carter's faces plastered all over them.

Laynie dropped her fork. "Oh God."

Carter groaned. "This really can't keep happening."

James sat down with them. "You two just can't go in public without being photographed by somebody. I'm seriously waiting for the paparazzi to invade the school."

Laynie ran her hands through what little hair she had. "Why are we such a big deal anyway? Tony Stark and Bruce Banner adopted us, so what?"

James and Carter gave her blank stares.

"Okay, I know it's a big deal but it's been months! You'd think it would've worn off by now."

Carter rolled her eyes. "Laynie, we were adopted by Iron Man and the Hulk, we live with the Avengers. It will never wear off!"

Laynie made a very unnatural and somehow frustrated sound, throwing her arms up. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Get Pepper to homeschool us so we don't have to leave the Tower?" Carter offered with a shrug. "And not let Tony drag us off to any social events."

James scoffed. "You can't be hermits. I won't let you. At least everybody in the school knows to leave you alone now."

"Good point." Carter said with a smile, "Now if only the media knew to leave us alone."

"Eventually Tony's just going to cut loose and punch one of them. If Happy hadn't been there last night we'd have been trampled or suffocated," Laynie grumbled.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to it now that we're the daughters of celebrities. As much as we may hate the attention..." Carter sighed.

James laughed. "You guys are crazy. There are hundreds of girls in this school that would kill to be you."

"Yeah, well, I think it's safe to say Laynie and I aren't like most girls."

James smiled. "That much is obvious."

Even after Carter left the Kings', she stayed friends with James. Laynie and him also became quick friends after she came back. Now it was rare that you didn't see the three together.

Laynie liked to tease both of them, claiming one day they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, a claim they both deny will ever happen.

"Hey James, you doing anything Saturday?" Carter asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"You should come hang out with us at the Tower. We can watch a movie or something."

James choked on the water he was drinking. "At Stark Tower?"

"Um... yes. Is there a problem with that?" She looked at him curiously.

"No, I just- it's Stark Tower." He stuttered.

Laynie laughed, "You shouldn't be nervous. Everybody's really great."

"Yeah." Carter agreed. "Please?" She pleaded with him.

"Ah, fine. Saturday?" He asked.

"Yep!" Carter grinned.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"We'll see you Saturday then." Carter said, as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." James sighed.

"See you, James." Laynie said over her shoulder as both girls left.

* * *

That Saturday came quickly. Both the girls and Tony sat in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive.

"What movie are you watching?" Tony asked. He'd been drilling them about James for the last five minutes. Having a friend who was a guy was fine, until you invited them to the house, apparently.

"Oh, we were thinking about having a Saw marathon, you know us," Laynie drawled in her most sarcastic tone. "Tony, we're watching The Lion King while we derp around on the Internet, maybe play a board game. We'll definitely be fine."

Tony gave Laynie a look. She was beginning to reach a point where she could out-sass even him. "Just make sure you all sit at least a foot apart on the couch."

"Now you sound like Steve," Laynie said, trying and failing to hold back a giggle. "Don't you think Carter should be allowed to sit next to her boyfriend?"

"What?"

They all turned to see Clint standing in the doorway to the living room, looking furious.

"She was kidding! He's not my boyfriend, I swear!" Carter reassured them.

"He better not be." Clint muttered before storming off.

Carter sighed in relief.

Tony was about to say something to them when the elevator doors opened.

"Tony, Mr. Parks has arrived." Pepper said, pointing over her shoulder to the scientist.

"Have fun watching your movie." Tony told them before standing up and leading Mr. Parks away to the lab.

Both girls let out a sigh of relief. Tony, of all the men in the tower, could be a bit overprotective at times.

James came up not long after Mr. Parks. Carter and Laynie eagerly dragged him around the tower, hunting down and introducing him to their family members.

Clint stood in front of him for a minute, a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Hm. How old are you, boy?"

"Sixteen, sir." He answered nervously.

Clint narrowed his eyes at him, leaning in closer and then leaning backward. He walked a circle around him, then asked, "quick, who's the coolest Avenger?"

"Um, you?"

Clint nodded and smiled at the girls. "He can stay."

James turned and gave them a look, to which they could only shake their heads and walk away.

Natasha was in her apartment, sitting on her bed. What they didn't initially notice were the guns scattered across her bed. James noticed them, though, and took a step back toward the door.

"Nice to meet you," Natasha deadpanned, cycling the slide on her glock .45.

"Nice to meet you too." James replied fearfully.

"Okay then, we'll just be going now." Carter quickly start pulling James and Laynie out of the room.

Next, they went to Steve's floor. They found him boxing, and walked in right as he punched a hole through the bag. He looked up as he picked up another to hang it. "Oh hey guys."

Carter slapped a hand to her face, "You know, maybe we should've have gone to the movie theater or something," she said to Laynie.

Laynie was trying to contain laughter too much to acknowledge her friend.

Steve quickly unwrapped his hands and offered one for James to shake. He accepted it gratefully.

"I've heard a lot about you, young man. It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh."

James nodded slowly. "You're the most normal person here, aren't you?"

Steve laughed. "Technically that's Pepper."

Laynie grabbed James's shirt and started for the elevator. "Thanks Steve, see you at dinner."

Steve gave them a polite nod, and they spent another elevator ride in a fit of giggles.

"I swear, they aren't normally this weird," Laynie promised.

They were just walking out of the elevator when they ran into Thor.

"Oh, hello children." Thor beamed at them.

"Hey Thor." Carter smiled.

Thor smiled in return. Then his gaze landed on James. "I see you have a friend."

"Oh yeah, this is James. James, this is Thor." Carter introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you, James." Thor grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Thor, sir…" James sputtered through yet another greeting.

"Well, we're gonna go watch a movie in the living room, we'll see you later Thor." Carter smiled and led the way back to the living room.

"So, um, that's our family, excluding a couple of people of course, but that's most of them." Carter said, plopping down on the couch.

"I said they aren't normally this weird but honestly I think we're just used to it."

"It's so weird," James laughed. "In the media you see these big tough guys and they're just a bunch of softies with kids. They're actually really nice." He reconsidered that statement. "As nice as you can be while inadvertently threatening someone with a gun."

"Yeah, they're okay… but it's pretty obvious that I'm the greatest person in this family." Carter said matter-of-factly.

Laynie threw the Lion King at her friend. "Put in the disc your highness."

Carter giggled.

Popping the disc out of it's case she put it in the player before hopping on the couch.

"The Lion King, huh?" James asked, picking up the case.

"If you tell me you don't like the Lion King I may have to kick you out." Carter deadpanned.

"If you tell me you've never seen it you'll be stuck here all day watching any other Disney movies you haven't seen." Laynie added.

After a few moments of sitting under both girl's scrutinizing glares, he cleared his throat, "So, how about we watch that movie now?" He suggested awkwardly.

Carter snatched up the remote and hit the play button without a second thought.

Everything was silent for a moment, and then it began. It started out slowly, innocently, and then it exploded into something strange and out of tune.

Laynie and Carter began singing along to the Circle of Life.

James watched in silent amusement. The whole song was spent with what sadly resembled screeching from Laynie and Carter.

James burst out laughing at the end. "What was that?"

"That is how you watch a Disney movie." Carter stated simply.

Laynie backed her up with a firm nod. "It's how we do things here."

"Did... Did I hear someone else singing?"

The fridge door slammed shut in the kitchen and someone ran toward the stairs.

The three shared a look.

"Clint," they decided as one.

The girls watched the movie like James might have watched a sport. They cheered things and boo'd them sometimes, Laynie threw herself across both James and Carter and pretended to cry loudly after Mufasa's dramatic and unexpected death.

They sang along to Hakuna Matata better than the first song, thankfully, but sang along badly to the one about love.

It was right when Scar and Simba held their confrontation that the three heard angry footsteps on the stairs.

They turned around just in time to see Mr. Parks storming up the stairs with Tony trailing just behind him.

"My calculations are flawless. There is no reason for you not to fund my project." Mr. Parks exclaimed furiously.

"Your calculations are far from flawless, Arthur. Trust me." Tony scoffed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carter called over to them.

Mr. Parks turned around with a scowl, "It's none of your business." He hissed.

"Calm down, she was just asking a question." James frowned.

"Just stay out of it!" He roared.

Laynie jumped over the back of the couch, standing casually between her friends and her father's guest.

"Can I see you out Arthur?" She asked in her best Pepper voice.

He swooped at Laynie, and James grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the couch. Tony locked Arthur's arm behind his back, and James got up to help.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Parks roared. "I have worked too hard and too long for you to deny my only request!"

"JARVIS! Call security, ASAP!"

Natasha appeared from nowhere and put Parks on the ground, halting the three way power struggle.

"Security's here," Natasha said with the faintest trace of a smile.

"Where did you even come from?" Carter asked Natasha in awe.

Natasha pulled Parks off the floor, arms pinned behind him and started walking toward the elevator. "I like to keep a close eye on things when we have guests." And that was the only response she gave before the doors closed with Natasha and Parks inside.

James pointed toward the elevator. "Will she be...?"

"Yes," they all three answered.

"Dad?" Laynie jumped over the side of the couch and produced a tissue from her pocket. "Your nose is bleeding."

He took the tissue. "It's seen worse."

"Did he hit you? Because you wouldn't fund him?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes. When I refused, he went ballistic," Tony answered as he dabbed at his nose.

"Somebody doesn't handle rejection well." Carter commented.

Tony scoffed, "That's an understatement."

"Why wouldn't you fund him?" Laynie asked as she turned the TV off.

"His theory is insane. There isn't a lot modern science can't do, but he's pushing the limits."

"Isn't that what science is about?" she asked.

"Well yes and no. His ideas just aren't safe. He's talking about trying to phase through things like _concrete walls_ by loosening the molecular structure of the user's body. But they way he's doing it, it would kill you before you were done."

"And I'm guessing he disagrees with your opinion?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, he didn't appreciate it at the least."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_**Lartovio:**__ Hey! Sorry it took us so long to get around to updating! Anyway, bonus points if you can guess the enemy they're facing for this arc! Also, yesterday was my birthday! Yay! And Dawns is coming super soon too! You know what we want for our birthdays? Reviews. That's all we want. Thanks for reading!_

_**Dawn:**__ Hi guys! So, here's two new chapters for all you lovely people. :) enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hammer, time's up. You need to get back to your cell." A security guard said.

"Fine," The man, Justin Hammer, stood from his seat in the cafeteria.

The guard quickly led him back to his cell.

Hammer fiddled with the cuffs on his wrists. He just couldn't stay still. Ever since he'd come to this wretched prison years ago, he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this. The right deal.

A lot of the offers he'd gotten thus far included handing over technology or money, and that's something he wasn't willing to sacrifice. This one was different, though. He was being offered tech, and all he had to do in exchange was put a few thousand dollars and his professional insight into it.

Normally, he was a patient man, but just then, he couldn't wait to be free.

* * *

Laynie and Carter were greeted with a swear and a tool flying across the room as Tony's lab doors opened with a swish.

"C'mon you hunk of scrap metal!" he shouted, kicking Mark VII.

He turned around mid-swear and saw his daughters, wide-eyed and slightly amused.

"Hey girls," he said, pushing tools away with his feet. "What's up?"

"Should we ask Bruce instead?" Laynie asked, holding up a sheet of math homework. It was the last weekend before the end of the school year and they weren't about to spend it doing math homework when half their family could knock it out in minutes.

"Nope, I got it." He plucked the sheets of work away from the girls and swept his arm across one of his counters, making room. He pulled a pencil out of a dirty coffee mug and set to work, writing out equations faster than the girls could read them.

"Benefit number seven hundred and two of having Tony Stark as a dad," Laynie muttered.

Tony smiled to himself.

"Sir, there's a call on line one for you," JARVIS announced.

"Patch it through."

"Hello Tony," a sickly sweet voice drawled.

The pencil hit the floor.

"Miss me, Tony?" The voice asked.

Tony ground his teeth together, "Hammer, why are you calling me? How are you calling me? You're in prison!"

"Oh, not anymore. Actually, I just got out."

"Hammer? You mean-?"

Tony put a hand on Laynie's arm, effectively silencing her.

"Ooh, hello Pepper darling! Did you miss my voice?"

Laynie put a hand on her hip, staring up at the ceiling. "Not Pepper."

Tony clasped his hands together, silently pleading with his daughter to stop talking.

"Oh," Hammer exclaimed. "A new one? Really, Tony, I expected more of you. Thought you really had something with Potts."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "Hammer, what do you want?"

"What, I can't get in touch with an old friend?" Hammer asked innocently.

JARVIS pulled up a screen, and Tony tapped a few buttons to track Hammer's location. "I would rather strangle you with my bare hands than talk on the phone with you. And I swear," Tony shouted, "if you hurt my family I'll make that happen!"

Hammer laughed, and it sent a shiver down each girl's spine. "Family? How touching! Tony Stark, are you going soft on me? Because that's really no fun."

Tony took a deep breath. "If you don't explain in three seconds I'm hanging up on you." The computer zeroed in on a location somewhere in Rhode Island. They were close, but there was no street address.

"Oh no, I think I'll leave you to ponder what my plans are." Hammer answered smugly. "I must be going now, I've got things to do. I'm sure you understand. Until next time." And with that, the connection was lost.

Tony mumbled a string of curses as he zoomed in on the map. He wasn't able to pinpoint his location to less than a ten mile area. "JARVIS, activate security protocol alpha."

He turned to the girls, putting a hand on each of them. "Go find Steve and do not leave him, you understand? Use the stairs. Do not leave his side. Tell him to get Pepper too."

"Wait!" Laynie cried, latching onto Tony's arm. "Was that Justin Hammer, the guy that tried to-"

"Kill both Pepper and I a few times? Yes, it was. And he wants revenge. Go now."

"Laynie, come on." Carter dragged her downstairs in search of Steve.

"Steve!" Laynie shouted, when they reached the living room. "Steve!"

Steve came running in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Tony told us to find you. There's some guy called Hammer that just called him, apparently out for revenge on Tony. Tony told us to stay with you and to find Pepper." Carter explained quickly.

Steve looked toward the living room, where floor to ceiling windows were covered in thick layers of steel. "That explains why Tony activated the alpha security protocol. Come on, I think Pepper's in her office."

On the way to Pepper's office, they stopped by what looked to be a normal alarm system. Of course it wasn't, though.

Steve punched in a long code, and the wall opened up to reveal an empty space. Within seconds, his shield dropped down into that place.

Systems like these had been built into all the floors of the house, so that Steve could access his shield at all times, and same for Clint and his bow, Natasha and a gun of choice, so on so forth. As for Tony's armor, there was another, bigger, system for that. Steve slid his arm into the shield and walked confidently forward through the halls.

They went a few floors up, and ended up at the door of Pepper's office.

"Pepper," Steve said, rapping on the door. "Tony's asked that I keep you and the girls close."

"Pepper?" Steve knocked again when she didn't answer. "Pepper, is everything okay?" He opened the door and peeked inside.

Pepper wasn't in her office.

"No," Steve shook his head, "she's gotta be somewhere in the Tower." Turning back to the girls, "Come on, you two."

He led them back down the hallway and back to the living room.

He pressed a small button on another alarm system and spoke into a microphone. "Tony, Pepper isn't in her office."

"What?" Tony shouted, panicked.

"What should I do?" Steve asked, remaining calm. Even then, the girls could hear the anxious edge in his voice.

Tony mumbled something, then there was a clatter, then he came through loud and clear. "Protect the girls. I'm going after Hammer."

"Dad!" Laynie shouted.

"What?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Just... Be careful," Laynie spluttered, embarrassed. She knew he was doing the right thing by going.

"... I will. Don't worry, okay?" Tony said, though he didn't wait for a reply before disconnecting.

Carter looked over at her anxious friend. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." She squeezed Laynie's hand. "Tony and Pepper will be fine."

"I can't lose more parents," she said, barely audible.

Clint and Natasha came in, both brandishing a handgun. Clint almost never used his bow for close combat. He didn't like shooting people at point blank.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, holstering his weapon and standing beside the girls.

"Hammer called Tony and he got a location on him so he went to find him," Laynie rushed.

"And we can't find Pepper!" Carter added.

"Pepper's safe," Natasha stated, being less relaxed than her partner. She was there the first time Hammer tried to kill Tony and Pepper, she knew him well enough not to let her guard down.

Laynie let out a sigh of relief. "Where is she?"

"With Happy, downstairs."

While the upper floors of Stark Tower had been remodeled into Avengers Tower, the living space for the big family, the lower levels had remained office space. Pepper sometimes went to supervise workers, or take interviews for new employees. Happy never failed to watch her every move.

"Good," Steve said. "Clint, go get her and Happy."

Clint nodded once and headed downstairs.

"Natasha-"

Steve was stopped by Natasha's hand, held up to signal his silence. "There's something wrong. Carter, Laynie-"

This time, it was a small explosion that interrupted them. It came from the kitchen, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Steve and Natasha took the brunt of the force, but the girls were smaller. It didn't take as much to knock them over, giving both of them a one-way ticket to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

With a groan, Carter cracked open her eyes. She was laying down in the living room of her apartment, she blinked a few times, curious about what happened. Turning her head she saw Laynie laid out next to her on their sleeper sofa.

"Good to see you're awake." Carter looked over and saw Bruce sitting in the recliner next to the couch, a small book resting in his lap.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

Bruce sighed, "Hammer planted a small bomb in the kitchen. When it exploded, you and Laynie were knocked unconscious. Luckily, the explosion wasn't so bad and it left the Tower without structural damage. But you, Laynie, Steve, and Natasha were banged up pretty bad."

"Oh, okay." Carter replied quietly.

"Tony and Clint are working on finding out how they managed to get the bomb inside, Natasha and Steve are resting, and Pepper-" he was cut off my the elevator opening, "is right there." He smiled slightly.

"Oh Carter, you're up. How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting in the one other chair in the room.

"I'm fine. Just kind of sore." She shrugged.

That was when Laynie started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, why am I so sore?" Laynie shook her head and closed her eyes again. "It burnsss," she hissed jokingly, referring to the living room lights.

By then, everything outside was dark. And the windows were open again, too.

Bruce laughed gently and switched off the lamp above her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got blown up," she replied. Laynie pulled herself up to sitting with a grunt. "A couple times." She looked to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"About as good as you are." Carter smiled slightly.

Laynie stretched carefully. There were a few cuts and bruises on her, some of them bandaged, but nothing too bad. "Are Steve and Natasha okay?" Her eyes flew open as she remembered Tony. "Where's Tony? Did he even come back?"

Pepper put a hand on Laynie's arm. "He's fine. He's angry, but fine. He couldn't find Hammer."

She sighed. "We're under lockdown, huh?"

Bruce nodded. "You girls aren't going anywhere."

"Ah, come on." Carter whined, "Freakin' Hammer." She muttered under her breath.

Laynie laughed. "Are we at least allowed to leave the room?"

Bruce grinned. "As long as you use the buddy system."

Laynie shook her head, knowing he was joking. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll try not to die."

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly for the girls. Mostly it was spent whining to whoever would listen to them.

"Can we please go out? Just for a little bit?" Carter asked, as Laynie stood behind giving Pepper a pleading look.

"I really don't think that's a good idea guys. We should wait until Hammer is located." Pepper answered.

"But who knows how long that will take!" Carter huffed.

"Tony's working on it. I'm sure it won't be too long now." She assured them.

Laynie sighed. "At least we're allowed to go to school. I would die without some kind of social interaction."

Pepper laughed. "You girls are so dramatic. Let's get going, lest you be late for your so important social interaction."

The three girls piled into the car, arriving at Midtown High only a few minutes later.

"I'll see you at lunch," Carter called down the hallway as the girls took their separate class routes. "

Grab James if you can!" Laynie shouted back.

A few hours later, Carter and James sat alone until halfway through lunch.

"I wonder what could be keeping Laynie," Carter mumbled, picking at her food.

"Hopefully she didn't get sent to detention or something," James added.

The two were worried for their friend. For some reason, neither of them had run into her all day.

Carter outright laughed. "There's like, no chance of that."

At that very second, her phone began ringing in her pocket.

She pulled it out and sighed. "Tony, we've talked about this. The teachers don't appreciate me talking to you during school hours. They think I'm cheating on tests."

James snorted, food almost flying out of his mouth.

"Carter there's no time for that! Where's Laynie?"

Carter frowned. "I don't know. She was supposed to meet us for lunch."

Tony cursed on the other end. "Go find her. Right now."

Carter jumped up and shouted over her shoulder for James to watch her bag.

She tore through the hallways toward Laynie's locker and frantically entered the combination for the padlock. Her backpack fell out, meaning she had been to the locker since the class before lunch. She never took her backpack to lunch.

"Tony, her backpack is here. She should be at lunch. What's-"

"No! You have to find her, Carter."

"Tony, I don't understand, what's happening?" Carter asked in a panic. "Is Laynie in trouble?"

Tony talked to someone else for a moment, then cried out in anger. "Carter, I need you to go see the principal. Right now."

"But-"

"Now Carter!" Tony snapped.

Carter was shocked, she nodded slightly before saying, "Okay, I'm going..."

"I'm going to call the police once you're in the principal's office. Steve and Bruce are coming to pick you up."

"I'm at the door," Carter said. "

Tony, where's Laynie?"

"Hammer took her," he said through gritted teeth. "He kidnapped her." And with that, the call ended.

Carter was ushered into the office by the secretary, who had gotten a call from Pepper only moments earlier. She sunk into a nearby chair, dumbstruck. Laynie... was kidnapped…

"Dear?"

"Huh?" Carter jumped at the sudden sound. She looked up and saw the secretary.

She held a water bottle in her hand, "Take this."

Carter slowly took the water bottle, "Thanks..."

The older woman smiled gently, "I'm sure everything will be just fine, dear."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Carter nodded absently.

The secretary returned to her desk after that and Carter sipped at her water here and there, still shocked at the revelation she had just received. She knew the school was employed by a shocking amount of SHIELD agents, all equipped to protect the children and keep an eye on the increasingly frequent adolescent superheroes coming out of the school. That made it even more unbelievable that Laynie had been kidnapped. She was snatched right out from under their noses.

The door swung open, and Carter's head snapped up in time to see Bruce and Steve enter the room. Steve went to speak to the secretary while Bruce came to kneel in front of Carter. "Are you alright?" Bruce asked, taking her hand in his.

Carter nodded once. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "Just- just worried."

Bruce squeezed her hand. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry. We'll find her."

Carter moved her gaze from her lap to Bruce. "I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony hadn't eaten for almost ten hours, he hadn't slept for much longer.

He couldn't let Hammer hurt them like he had last time. He had to get to Hammer before he could hurt his family. Not again.

Tony ignored his phone the first time it rang, almost unconsciously. The second ring snapped him out of his trance, pulling his eyes away from the computer monitor.

"_Sir,_" JARVIS began, "_it's Justin Hammer._"

"Answer it!" Tony shouted, scrambling across the lab to his other screen. He turned on everything to track the call.

"_Hello Tony,_" Hammer said sweetly. "_How's that family of yours?_"

Tony grit his teeth. "Oh, you know, the usual," he replied as casually as possible. "Except for the fact that they spent two days recovering from minor concussions after somebody blew them up."

"_Oh, poor children. Well, the redhead seems to be doing fine._"

Tony's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to threaten Hammer, but the thought of him... If he had hurt Laynie...

Hammer laughed cruelly. "_The red haired one is yours, yes? She's quite feisty. Puts up a fight, that one._"

"Hammer!" Tony shouted.

"_TTFN, Tony!_"

The line went dead.

_"Call location failed,"_ Jarvis announced.

Tony threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a mug. It fell and shattered five feet away from him.

He sat heavily in the seat behind him, feeling so... so inadequate. For all he had tried, he had failed to locate Justin in time and he had failed to protect his daughter. He had failed Laynie. He had just become Walter as far as he was concerned.

No. Walter had sat back and surrendered control to the alcohol consuming his life, and he had abandoned Laynie twice, once when she needed him most.

Tony wasn't Walter. Not yet.

"I've got to get Laynie back," he breathed.

_"Sir, may I suggest we call the school?"_ JARVIS asked.

"Call Carter."

* * *

When Steve, Bruce and Carter returned to the Tower, Tony was holding Pepper against him as she sobbed it out. Pepper was a strong woman. She rarely cried, and she never panicked. It was hard for all of them to see her do both.

Tony was barely able to contain himself. He felt so empty on the inside, but so angry. When Hammer took Laynie, he took a piece of all of them. Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor... none of them went without feeling the bitter anger of having Laynie taken.

Hammer was really going to get it.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Carter excused herself to her room.

Tony patted Pepper on the shoulder, then joined Bruce and Steve in the kitchen with Natasha and Clint. Thor had been out with his girlfriend Jane, and nobody had the heart to tell him the news over the phone.

"I take you haven't heard anything?" Bruce asked gently.

"No, not a word. Not one word from Hammer," Tony spat. He yanked a beer out of the fridge and swore when he couldn't open it.

Steve grabbed it and popped the top off with his thumb. "He must want something," he said thoughtfully. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hammer wouldn't dare lay a finger on her, you know that."

Tony braced himself against the counter, clenching his teeth and trying to hold back tears. "He would. He's just crazy enough. He would."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. We'll get her back." Steve said, though not quite believing it himself.

Pepper came in to ask about Carter.

Bruce sighed. "I don't think it's hit her just yet. She hasn't said much."

Pepper sighed. "I should go upstairs and check on her." She slowly made her way up the stairs, wiping at her eyes as she went.

And just when Tony thought he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, Hammer finally called.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Lartovio:** Thanks for reading, and sorry the updates have been so_ _erratic!_

**WayToDawn:** _Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner. Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Laynie woke up confused and disoriented, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up slowly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. She felt like she was going to hurl.

"Be careful sweetheart," a sickening voice cooed in her ear.

She lurched away from him, making her stomach heave in response. She quickly realized that her arm was bound to a pole beside her as the cuff tore skin on her right wrist when she pulled too far away. "Y-you're-" she stuttered. Her tongue felt weird in her mouth.

"Justin Hammer!" the man finished, throwing his arms out wide. "Someone give the girl a prize!"

Laynie scooted toward the pole, but farther away from Hammer. _Have I been kidnapped?_ she asked herself.

"I'm sorry about the rough treatment. We really had to work to get you out of that school in one piece!" He laughed.

Laynie realized he was completely mental.

He wasn't what he used to look like when he was famous and healthy. There was a wild glint in his eyes, the eyes that were sunken into his pale face. His hair was shaggy, falling around his face in an unorderly manner. He was still wearing his orange pants and white shirt.

"My dad's going to get me out of here," she groaned. She was telling herself that, not him.

"As long as he can pay up, and you can keep your trap shut, everything will be fine! Ryker," he barked suddenly. A beefy man came from around a corner and stood over them. "We're going to make the call. Bring her along."

Laynie was pulled roughly to her feet. A bag was pulled over her head and her arm was unchained, only to be chained again to a chair in another room. The bag came off her head.

"Parks, make sure everything runs smoothly. We can't have Stark knowing we're here. Yet."

Laynie lethargically looked around, and saw Arthur Parks at a computer. She wished she could say it surprised her.

"Alright Laynie," Hammer said, getting down close to her face. "I'm only going to say this once. If you aren't silent, I will shoot you. Only speak when spoken to by me, and don't say anything you'll regret," he growled.

Laynie nodded reluctantly. The situation still hadn't fully impacted her yet.

"Alright. Make the call." There was brief ringing, and then Tony's voice flooded the small room.

"Hammer! Being me my daughter or so help me god-"

Hammer cackled. "Stark, I think I'm the one with the advantage right now. Say hello Laynie!"

She blinked, then stuttered out a hello. She heard Steve and Bruce talking in the background, but Tony said nothing.

"Hm. I suppose maybe you two aren't as close as I thought. Perhaps we should just do away with the hostage!" Hammer shouted to nobody in particular.

"No!" Tony shouted back. "No. Look, Hammer, I can help you. Get you moved to a better prison, have years taken off-"

"A better prison!" Hammer roared.

Laynie flinched, his voice sending pain through her head.

"I'm never going back to prison! Tony Stark! I am a freeee man!" He shouted. "No. No prisons. All I need from you, Mr. Stark, is some tech."

"...You're such a genius, why don't you just build it yourself?" Tony's voice was shaking.

"Build it myself? No, no, I never liked doing the dirty work." A grin spread across his face. "I want it hand delivered, Tony." He listed off the things he demanded, then turned to Laynie. "Why don't you say hello to your lovely daughter? Go ahead, she can hear you."

"Laynie?" Tony said tentatively.

"Hey Dad," she rasped awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I think I stood up Carter and James." She laughed a little, until the gravity of the situation hit her.

"Tell them I'm sorry."

"No! Laynie, listen, I'm getting you out of there."

She flicked her eyes over to Hammer, who was doubled over with silent laughter. "You know it's a trap," she said beneath her breath. "Hammer's insane. Don't come."

Hammer straightened up, giving her a solemn look. "Now Laynie, we talked about this."

"Hammer!" Tony shouted.

"No speaking out of line."

"Thank you guys!" Laynie cried.

Hammer raised his gun, and fired a single shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony stared at the cellphone in his hands, completely shocked. The sound of a gunshot, and then nothing. No Laynie. No Hammer. Static. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hit something, but all he did was sit and stare.

"Next time, it won't be a warning shot." Hammer growled. "Now, Tony, all you have to do is provide me with what I want and you get your dear daughter back. It's not that hard."

Tony choked out a breath, taking a few deep ones before snapping back toward the phone. All he could hear were Laynie's quiet, terrified sobs. "When do I bring it?" he asked harshly.

"Oh, as soon as you can, whenever you feel like it. Within the week," Hammer said casually. "Goodbye, Stark, I'll send you some coordinates."

"Ham-" The phone clicked off before he could get a word in. With harsh, shaky breaths he stood up, one hand clenched around his cellphone.

"Tony?" Bruce said nervously.

He suddenly screamed in rage and threw the cellphone across the room. It shattered on the far wall. "How could this have happened? How could I have let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, Tony. It's no one's fault, but Hammer's. He's the one to blame here." Bruce said calmly.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to help Laynie." Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You're right." Steve cleared his throat, "What are we going to do?"

"We do what he asked," Natasha said. "I've seen these situations, and I've seen Hammer. He isn't stable. We know nothing about Laynie's condition, about Hammer's location, about the guards. We give him the tech and deal with the repercussions later. That's what I say."

"We don't know he'll give her back," Tony said in a small voice.

"Worst case scenario, we have to make him," she spat.

Natasha was a spy, an assassin. She was trained to keep her emotions checked and separate her personal life from her work. And she was cracking. Moving in with the team was probably the worst tactical choice she had ever made.

"How long will it take you to get what he needs?" Tony shook his head.

"Two, maybe three days. Some of the stuff isn't even sold in America. And..."

"And what, Tony?" Steve asked.

"It's all things that Arthur wanted for his project."

* * *

Carter was laying out on the couch of her apartment, staring at the ceiling when JARVIS came to life. _"Miss Banner, Miss Potts has asked me to make you aware that your friend James is coming up to visit." _

"Thanks JARVIS."

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar beep signalling the elevator arriving at her apartment. She looked up and saw James standing there with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey..." she said quietly.

"Hey," he walked over to sit beside her. "How are you feeling?"

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged. "Worried, angry..."

James took her hand in his, "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Everybody is saying that, but I don't think they actually believe it." Carter muttered. "I just want my best friend back."

James sighed. "I know. But I mean, you live with some of the most powerful men and women in the world. They care about Laynie just as much as we do, and they can do a lot more about it. I don't think they'll give up until Laynie's safe."

"Yeah, yeah..." Carter replied. "So, how are you doing?"

James smiled, "I miss Laynie obviously, but as you can see I was worried about you too."

"You shouldn't be. I'm safe." Carter answered.

"But you're scared for Laynie." He pointed out.

Carter stuck out a tongue. "I asked how you were didn't I?"

James grinned. "I'm fine."

"Good."

"Let's see about getting your mind off this. Feeling up to a movie?" He reached into his bag and pulled out none other than whole Batman trilogy.

Carter shrugged. "Why not?" She pointed to the TV. "DVD player is over there."

After putting the first DVD in James sat plopped down next to Carter.

Halfway through the second movie, James felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Carter had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He thought about waking her up, but decided against it.

He sighed when the credits started to roll across the screen. Gently, he shook Carter's shoulder. "Carter, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes flashed open.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." James smiled.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off him. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. But, you should probably get some sleep." He looked at his phone.

"And I should be getting home."

Carter told James goodnight, then crawled into her bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that of her friend, and wondering where she had to lay her head.

At the bottom of Laynie's backpack, her phone vibrated constantly.

_"Laynie, please answer the phone."_ from Tony.

_"Laynie, we still on for Skype?"_ from Shawn.

_"I miss you."_ from Carter.

But miles and miles away, Laynie couldn't hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was hectic. Tensions were high, and so were the stakes.

Tony and Bruce frantically scrambled to get the things Hammer demanded before the three day deadline, while Steve, Natasha and Clint did everything in their power to find where he was hiding. Thor took up Happy's job, guarding Pepper and Carter the entire day.

Pepper did work from her laptop in the living room of Laynie and Carter's suite, and Carter spent most of her time either eating or mindlessly playing on the Internet.

"Thor, have you put eyes on Carter recently?" Pepper asked.

Thor frowned and stood from the recliner he formerly sat in. "Not for a while. I will make sure she's alright."

Thor checked the kitchen first, and then her room. He started to get a little distressed when she wasn't there... Until he heard clanking in the bathroom.

He knocked gently on the door, and Carter invited him in.

Thor had to hold back laughter as he saw Carter.

She was reclined in the bathtub with a bowl in her lap. She was scraping the bottom to get out what seemed to have been ice cream.

"Do you come here often to think?" Thor asked.

Carter just shrugged.

He came forward and sat beside the tub, resting his arm on the side and his head on the wall.

They were silent until Carter ran out of ice cream.

"Laynie likes to sit in the tub when she's sad..." she quietly said.

Thor nodded. "Laynie is a strange one, but her coping methods are effective, no?"

Carter smiled a little, nodding. "They are."

Thor broke another long silence. "You know, I once extended an offer to lend an ear to your troubles. I know what it is you're feeling."

Carter sighed, "I miss her. I'm worried. And I want her back home."

"We will get her back." Thor said firmly, "Do not give up hope yet."

She gave him a small smile, "I hope you're right."

Thor returned the smile. They sat in relatively comfortable silence for a while until he decided to make a comment on her lack of ice cream.

She frowned at the bowl as if it were the source of all her troubles.

Thor laughed, "Come, we can feast on ice cream together." He stood and offered a hand to the girl.

Carter grinned and let Thor pull her up out of the tub.

* * *

Laynie wasn't sure exactly how long she had slept after the phone call, but she knew she never wanted to sleep again. Her entire body ached from sleeping on the hard floor and her wrist was bleeding from all the chaffing against the shackle.

Laynie stiffly sat up, leaning against the pole she was chained to. She finally took the opportunity to look around the room. It looked like a warehouse, with the plastic roof and the boxes all around. There was black paint painted on most of the boxes, and the rest were completely blank. There were spaces between the sky-high boxes and the ceiling where the only light came in, making it almost impossible to tell what time of day it was.

Laynie held tightly to the shackle and tugged on her caught wrist. It stung and cut, but she was desperate. She wanted out so badly.

She heard voices, and instantly feigned sleep. She laid down again, and tried to keep her breathing calmer than she felt.

"There's a problem," a familiar voice stuttered. "Captain Rogers and Agent Clint Barton have both come very close to the warehouse."

"Shhh!" Hammer hissed. "The little Stark might be awake."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Don't worry, Parks."

Arthur Parks. Traitor. Laynie chided herself for not recognizing his voice.

"Our plan is working flawlessly at this juncture, and we have obviously remained hidden. Only two more days until you get your tech, and then we can get to the real work."

Laynie tried to peek up at her captors, only to find them staring back at her.

"Look, the little hostage is awake," Hammer cooed. "How did you sleep?"

Laynie blinked. She was too scared to move. Too scared to respond.

"You're really no fun, you know that? At least Potts would have had the guts to talk back. Oh well. I hear you and Mr. Parks here have already met. He told me that you'd be a little more entertaining," Hammer sneered.

"She's only confident around Stark. I don't think she'll talk for anyone else," Parks said quietly.

"Pity. Alright, well if I can't get information out of you indirectly, we'll have to do this another way." Hammer crouched down beside Laynie and pulled the chain on her wrist, making her sit up. "I want to know everything you know," he said happily.

Laynie took a moment to ask herself what Tony would have her do. Then she settled for what Natasha or Carter would do. She spit in his face.

Hammer chuckled sardonically as he wiped the spit off with the back of his hand. Looking back at Laynie, he stared at her for a moment before slapping her across the face. "Little brat," he muttered.

Laynie felt her teeth pierce her cheek and blood filled her mouth. She took a moment to recover from the pain, and then spit at him again.

Hammer quickly coiled one of his hands around her neck. "I'd think twice about doing that again if I were you." He slammed her head back against the wall, "Now... I think you should tell me what you know."

Laynie gasped as he let go of her neck. "I know my dad kicked your butt once and he can do it again," she said shakily.

He banged her head against the wall again. "I'm sorry, let's try that again. What do you know?"

"I won't tell you anything," Laynie said, leaning against the wall. She felt faint.

Hammer growled slightly, but released her. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Laynie lifted her head off the wall and watched Hammer walk off. "Hey, if you double cross my dad..." She took a deep breath. "You won't live long to regret it."

Hammer turned and smiled. "And neither will you."


	9. Chapter 9

Laynie was shaken awake. It was odd, because she didn't remember falling asleep or even having any dreams. Just a void.

The silent bulky man from earlier was the one trying to wake her, and later stuffed her into a car. There were big blanks in her memory of getting to the car once she finally shook sleep on the way to the meeting place.

Hammer had set a place to meet Tony and any two people he wanted to bring.

With a start, Laynie realized it was the third day she'd been held captive. That meant a few things. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days, she probably had a concussion judging by how she felt and how long she slept, and this was where Hammer's sanity would be tested. Would he stay true to his deal, or would he keep her hostage?

Laynie was pulled out of the car, and she found she couldn't really walk. It was embarrassing, but Parks ended up having to half-carry her into yet another warehouse.

"Laynie!"

Her heart sped up when she heard those two voices. Carter and Tony. Why on earth would Tony have brought Carter? Because Carter is stubborn. She probably pitched a fit until Tony agreed to let her go.

"Tony!" Hammer grinned widely. "Did you bring the supplies I asked for?"

Carter frowned at the man, she returned her gaze to Laynie and smiled hopefully. Her hopes were dashed when Laynie could only give a dazed blink in return.

Tony scowled, "I brought everything I could."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a whole lot of time, did you?" Tony glared. "If you give me Laynie now, I can get you the rest soon." He was obviously having a hard time keeping up his calm, witty front with his daughter on the line.

"That's not how this works. I get my supplies and then you get your daughter back." Hammer sneered.

Natasha, Tony's second person, stepped forward. "Hammer, Nice to see you again."

"Of course, Natasha."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Her voice was steady, as calm as ever.

He wrapped his arm around Laynie, squeezing until she cried out. "Don't you people understand? I have the upper hand."

Natasha shook her head and drew her gun faster than lightning. "I don't play by the rules." She had a shot lined up with Hammer's head.

Hammer pulled his own gun, much more casually, and pressed the barrel to Laynie's head. "How good of a shot are you, Agent Romanoff?"

"Don't shoot!" Tony shouted.

Natasha hesitated before lowering her gun.

Carter released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked back to Laynie with worried eyes.

Laynie's own eyes were squeezed shut. Her friend looked like a mess.

"Good girl," he purred. He still didn't move his gun away from Laynie. "Alright, now I have a proposal Stark. Either I kill her here, or you make me an offer worth her life. Make up for your tardiness."

"Tony don't do anything stupid!" Laynie yelled.

"How much money, Hammer?"

Hammer laughed. "I don't want your money, Stark!" "

I'll go with you!" Carter screamed. "Extra motivation," she muttered, glancing toward Natasha and Tony.

"Carter," Tony hissed.

"I accept!" Hammer shouted happily. "Come on over, girl."

Before Natasha or Tony could make a move to stop her, she was taking long strides over to join Hammer and Laynie.

She could hear Tony cussing up a storm behind her, but she didn't care, she knew that he would get the supplies in time to get both Laynie and herself back safely.

Hammer nodded to one of his minions, a large beefy man. He grabbed Carter's arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Carter, you idiot." Laynie hissed at her.

"It bought us more time." Carter replied simply.

"Quiet, you two." The beefy man said sharply.

Both girls grudgingly shut their mouths.

Hammer released Laynie, and she fell to a heap on the ground. She didn't seem to care, either.

Looking up to Tony, she saw his heart break. She caught his eye, and smiled. He knew she would take care of her friend.

"Well, we really must be going now. Make sure you have everything next time, Tony." Hammer said, walking back to the car.

Before Laynie or Carter could say anything to Tony or Natasha they were pushed toward the car. Unceremoniously, they were shoved inside.

"I thank you Carter, for your quick thinking, you're very clever." Hammer complimented her.

Carter scowled at him, "I didn't do it for you."

"Oh, of course not."

As the car began moving, Laynie scooted closer to Carter and whispered, "Carter, he's a maniac. Be careful."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed as much when he kidnapped you and held you for ransom." Carter replied.

"Now, now girls. Hasn't anybody ever told you whispering is rude?" Hammer grinned widely.

Carter huffed, "Didn't anybody ever tell _you_ kidnapping people is illegal?"

Laynie cringed.

Hammer laughed and ended it with a scowl. "Now Carter dear, I know this must be hard, but your job is to shut up. That's all you have to do!"

Carter bit back at snarky response. "Whatever." She huffed.

The car ride back to the warehouse was silent, and dark. Bags were pulled over their heads halfway there, and weren't removed until both girls were secure.

"That was really dumb," Laynie whispered once Hammer was gone.

"Something had to be done. Hopefully this will give Tony enough time to get the rest of the stuff." Carter shrugged.

Laynie put her face in her hands. "Is everyone okay at home?" she quietly asked.

Carter nodded. "Yeah, I mean, they miss you and they're a little on edge, but other than that they're okay."

"I really hope Tony just blows Hammer up. He's the most vile person I've ever met. He's-he's worse than Walter!" Laynie kept her voice low, but Carter could still hear how angry she was.

"I know you're upset, but we have to stay calm. It's all going to be fine. Tony will get us out of here, Hammer will go back to jail or something, and everything will go back to normal. We just have to be patient." Carter smiled sympathetically. "And I can assure you, Tony along with everyone else has thought about blowing Hammer up more than once."

Laynie smiled a little. "It's the thought that counts, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What was she thinking?" Tony grumbled as he and Natasha entered the Tower.

"She was buying us time, Tony. Regardless of how she usually acts, she's a very smart girl," Natasha replied calmly. "She'll be safe."

Tony sighed. "I don't know how I'll tell Bruce."

With that, they entered the living room where the rest of the Avengers waited.

Pepper was the first to notice them. And also the first to notice that Laynie wasn't with them. Or Carter. "Where are the girls?" Her voice wavered.

Bruce looked up at Tony and Natasha immediately.

Tony took a deep breath. "Hammer wasn't satisfied with what we had... Carter offered herself as ransom in order to give us more time."

Bruce stared at Tony, blank faced.

Tony stared back, trying to express how sorry he was without actually saying it.

"Carter..." Bruce's voice broke, and he stopped.

"This has gone too far," Clint said quietly. The entire room was too quiet.

"What're we going to do?" Pepper whispered.

Tony wrapped his arms around her. He didn't have an answer, so he didn't speak.

"Is it not time to seek help?" Thor asked. "Surely Director Fury could be of assistance, and we cannot keep this a secret much longer anyway."

"They're going to want to just charge in, guns blazing. We can't risk letting the girls get hurt," Tony mumbled.

Natasha, stoic as ever, shook her head. "No. You saw Laynie today. You saw that look on her face, you saw the bruises."

Pepper sobbed silently.

"And she's the bargaining chip. Imagine how he'll treat Carter, who has little value to him, if he treated Laynie like that."

Bruce rose and left the room, book forgotten on the chair.

Tony shook with silent rage. "I don't know what to do. I don't know."

"Something needs to be done."

"Then you call the shots!" Tony roared. He rose from his chair, face flushed in anger. "My daughter is trapped with that maniac and it's my fault!" He put his hands on Natasha's arms as he shouted.

Natasha gripped his wrists and twisted her body, forcing him to the ground. "You're not the only one she means something to!" she screamed. "Don't you think we're all blaming ourselves too?"

Before Thor and Clint could drag her away, Natasha landed a weak punch on Tony's face and bent his arm hard enough for it to make a nasty popping sound.

Steve helped Tony up, and rammed his shoulder back into place before the man even had time to realize it was out of its socket. "We all need to calm down," Steve said, giving pointed looks to Tony and Natasha. "None of this is going to help the girls. Thor, if you would go find Bruce please. Natasha, do you need a moment?"

The redhead took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Alright. Let's all take a minute to calm down, and then we'll try to figure this out. Calmly."

Thor gave Steve a nod as he walked onto the landing pad after Bruce.

The morning had turned impossibly sunny, which seemed unfair with all that was going on around them. Bruce sat in the middle of the platform, eyes closed against the sun.

Thor sat next to him silently.

"I'm not normally a praying man..." Bruce began, voice quiet. "But if your dad takes shout-outs..."

Thor smiled. "I'll put your request through, my friend. Though I'm afraid nothing but action will solve this problem."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You know, I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love Carter... Or Laynie." Bruce sighed and stood. "We have to think of a way to get them back fast. God only knows what Hammer will do to them."

"I only hope we get them back soon." Thor replied.

"Me too." Bruce started walking back to the door. "Me too."

Once they ambled back into the living room, Tony was holding an ice pack over his shoulder while Pepper clung to the other, and Natasha sat in between Clint and Steve, who kept looking at her out of the corners of their eyes.

Bruce sat back down in his chair, and Thor remained standing. "We must now discuss our course of action," Thor announced.

Everyone remained silent, thinking.

"SHIELD might not be the best idea." Steve looked down at the carpet. "They can be deceptive, and we need truth from our allies."

"Agreed," Tony murmured. "What we need to do is find Hammer's weak point, stoop to his level."

Bruce looked at Tony. "What's that phrase about fighting with fire? Something about everyone getting burned..."

Tony ignored the biting comment.

Natasha shifted. "We need to get to Arthur. He seems intimidated by Hammer, and all he really wants is to further his research."

Tony pointed at Natasha. "Yes. Not half bad. Better than your left hook." Tony jumped up from the sofa.

She pursed her lips. "I didn't actually want to break your jaw."

"My jaw has seen worse than your fist," Tony called as he ran down the stairs.

Reluctantly, the rest of the team followed him.

"JARVIS, bring up Technovore!" Tony shouted.

He pulled a screen out of thin air and began tapping away at some coding.

Bruce stood over his shoulder. "Oh man, you're getting somewhere."

"Come on, what's going on?" Clint asked.

"Parks needs a lot of really complicated tech to make his invention work safely. If I put Technovore in just one bit of the tech I give him, it will spread through the whole thing and take control. I made Technovore to lay dormant in War Machine, should Rhodey ever oh, I don't know, let the government try to replicate it."

Bruce picked up where his lab partner left off. "Technovore is activated by unauthorized access to the War Machine systems and programmed to take out the systems. It would turn the armor into a tiny junkyard. If you put that in Arthur's tech-"

"-It would destroy him."

Clint frowned. "I don't get science people. Is it going to help us get Laynie and Carter back?"

"Yes," they answered.


End file.
